Worry and Determination
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: Naga has offered the children a way to return to the past and save the future. But Severa wonders... Is it worth the risk of losing the ones she cares about, perhaps permanently even if it means saving her parents and ending the nightmare?


Hello everyone this is Gallian Squad 7 coming to you with my first ever story!

(Cue airhorn)

Now the first thing I wanted to say is to please not flame my little one-shot here as it is my first time, while any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated!

Now so everyone knows this story basically gives my point of view on how Morgan and Severa inherit something a little different from their Mother and Father so please enjoy!

Worry and Determination

A Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfiction

( **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or topics hereing as they are the sole property of their owners and are being used strictly for entertainment purposes only with no money being made off of their use)**

The second generation Shepards stood atop the Mt. Prism in the holy shrine of Naga where Lucina, her tactician, and personal guard were discussing the offer Naga had made to the party only a few minutes ago.

"This is the only way we can reverse this apocalypse we find ourselves in now Severa! There should be no doubt that we'll take the offer!" Lucina stated in a tone of exasperation toward her old friend while her blue hair swayed in the light breeze blowing through the shrine. Severa had taken her and her sister Cynthia to the side in order to discuss the offer even when Lucina had very nearly agreed out right.

"Yeah what is there to discuss Severa it's the only way to stop Grima from destroying everything, save our parents!" Cynthia exclaimed with a great deal of enthusiasm though there was an underlying edge of annoyance that was easily heard by the blonde tactician.

"Ugh, look, I already told you this is a very dangerous thing that we're being offered here with no telling where or when we could end up so I just wanted to make absolutely sure you were doing this for the right reasons rather than some feeling of longing you may still hold for your parents' cuz news flash! We all miss them enough as is and I for one just want to end Grima not potentially lose parents I've already said goodbye to!" Severa stepped back after her miniature outburst but the two princesses could see the burning frustration and longing in her eyes.

Actually none of the children's moods were very high as many of them were covered in varying levels of scratches, bruises, torn clothing, and dented armor with Severas tactician cloak, that she received from her father after showing a surprising aptitude for battle-planning, being torn open in places and others holding haphazard stiches that she and her sister had worked into the cloak after battles with the Risen.

Morgan, who'd been silent up to that point, choose then to speak up "I really think we should take the chance sis." She then approached her sister and gave her a warm, compassionate hug "Even if the risk is great I honestly believe it's well worth the pay-off wouldn't you agree?"

Severa simply sighed and looked at her sister with a sad, but determined face "Yeah I guess your right, all of you are my family though and losing even a single one of us is going to be a weight I may not be able to bear, e-especially if I lose you Morgan." Severa began to sniffle with tears collecting at the edge of her eyes.

At the sight of the tears and after hearing her reasons Cynthia and Lucina joined Morgan in a group hug to comfort the girl with warm smiles and understanding eyes.

"Alright then, shall we tell the others what's going on and go save the world?" Lucina said to the three quietly channeling a bit of the eagerness that her mother, Sumia, had taught her and her sister before dying in the battle against Grima.

"Yeah let's go!" Cynthia shouted in jubilation at the thought of saving the world "We're gonna show just what kinda super awesome heroes we are" before bolting off to join the others with Lucina following behind her with a tired smile on her face.

Morgan gave Severa one last smile before going off to grab her Pegasus from outside so that the mount could come with them on their journey through time.

Severa stood back for a moment with a happy smile on her face for what felt like the first time in an eternity before schooling her features back into their normal scowl and went off to join the others with one thought going through her mind while clenching the hilt of her father's sword and her mother tome.

'Mother, Father, Morgan, and everyone else… We will get through this alive… Whatever it takes I will see it done!'


End file.
